


Viridity

by Ribald



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff with Angst, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Link is a SINnamon roll, M/M, Mute Link, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sidon is a cinnamon roll, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Weird game mechanics, Zora Politics, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribald/pseuds/Ribald
Summary: The petite Hylian barely passed Sidon’s hips yet held himself with an air of absolute fearlessness. Raindrops peppered his hair and clung to each golden strand like diamonds. His moonkissed complexion had a gentle glow that lit the sapphires in his eyes.Never had Sidon seen a sight so beautiful....Even with Calamity Ganon looming overhead, Sidon can’t help but steadily fall in love with his reckless and broken hero. But with the need for an heir to keep his kingdom’s peace, can he kill his ever growing feelings? Or will he destroy the hopes of those he’d sworn to protect for a man that may not live past tomorrow?





	1. Strange attraction

**Viridity**  
_Naive innocence_  
(vuh-rid-i-tee)

* * *

Fluttering cloth caught Sidon’s attention and he turned to the heavens. An angel, golden haired and clad in blue, plummeted from the sky.

Sidon rushed to the edge of his tower, ready to leap off and catch the falling angel. When his fingers grasped the railing, the angel’s speedy descent jerked to a sudden slow. Several feet off the ground, a glider unfurled to pad the fall. Rain sodden ground muted the gentle landing. The prince gawked as the angel dusted the rain off his cloak. It took him a moment to compose himself before leaping down to greet the visitor.

When Sidon righted himself, he drank in the sight of the angel. No. A Hylian.

The petite Hylian barely passed Sidon’s hips yet held himself with an air of absolute fearlessness. Raindrops peppered his hair and clung to each golden strand like diamonds. His moonkissed complexion held a gentle glow that lit the sapphires in his eyes.

Never had Sidon seen a sight so beautiful.

He was almost at a loss for words.

Almost.

“Pardon the entrance, but you’re a Hylian, aren’t you? I was hoping perhaps you’d have a moment to talk.”

The lack of response caused him to falter. Well, at least the Hylian hadn’t run away which worked all the same.

“Oh, pardon me… I am Sidon, the Zora prince!” His introduction included his trademark pose and a smile that no one had ever said no to. “And what is your name?”

When the Hylian continued to stare at him in silence, Sidon wondered if the Hylian understood common tongue. The prince’s brows furrowed. Maybe his ‘get help’ methods were wrong.

That’s when the Hylian moved. His slender fingers flowed through the air, carving out delicate shapes to spell a name.

_ “Link.” _

Sidon cursed himself for having stopped practicing Hylian sign language. Zora sign language prioritized speed and efficiency. After all, communication made underwater hunts and battles easier. Hylian sign language mimicked the gentle ebb and flow of the morning tide. Thankfully, they shared the fingerspelling alphabet and Link seemed like he could hear.

  
  


 

_ ‘Who was Link?’ _

The name rolled over Sidon’s tongue as he made his way upstream to meet the small Hylian at the Domain. The familiarity of the name created an unshakable warmth that cascaded off his lips. It grated on his mind and echoed in his ears like a distant scream.

  
  


“You are the Hylian Champion, Link!”

King Dorephan’s booming voice cut through the thundering rain.

Sidon’s jaw hung. “The Hylian Champion? You can’t mean the Link? That Champion?!” His golden gaze traced the lines of confusion on Link’s face, committing those features to memory. It was indeed  _ that  _ Link. The mute Hylian Champion his sister loved. The one who inspired Sidon to learn Hylian sign language as a child. The one he looked up to and aspired to become someday. Now, there he stood. A hundred years later, the only thing that changed was the fact that Sidon had to look down. He hated himself for not recognizing his hero sooner.

Memories of Link resurfaced with sudden veracity. He returned to the days of tailing Link during his visits of the Domain. How he spied on Link and Mipha when they thought they were alone. Watching with an odd weight in his heart when they exchanged secret kisses the day they parted for war.

The memory flashed across Sidon’s mind like an icy cut.

Though duty bound to his position, unable to promise her a future, Link loved Mipha.

Yet, he couldn’t remember the woman he wished to marry.

Sidon swallowed the bitter lump that ached in his throat. Returning to the conversation, he realized his father hadn’t stopped talking about Mipha. “Father… I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused.” And Sidon felt uncomfortable.

The gratitude on Link’s face caused Sidon’s heart to swell.

Muzu had soured into an incorrigible grump since the passing of Mipha. Thankfully, Sidon had impeccable self restraint and he refrained from snapping at the bitter Zora. Yes, Mipha’s death still felt like the afterburn of a lightning strike but all of Hyrule risked drowning.

Sidon bit back the frustration that threatened to burst from his lips. Impossible couldn’t begin to describe talking sense into Muzu. He hated using his authoritative tone to demand obedience, but it became clear that he’d have to. Even if Muzu resented him for it.

Just as Sidon cleared his throat, his breath caught and his voice died with a stutter. Link paraglided down the stairs, his graceful form barely an inch off the ground. The Hylian wore the armor Mipha stitched with love. Its blue hues dipped into the gentle curves of his body, complimenting the toned muscles underneath. The blue mirrored Link’s sapphire gaze, framed with his golden hair. Stunning couldn’t even describe how Link looked and nothing else mattered.

Muzu’s sputtering snapped the Zora prince out of his trance. Sidon masked his flustered self long enough to find out that they could retrieve shock arrows from the Lynel that stalked the cliffs over yonder. Which, much to his chagrin, made painful sense. Of course the Lynel notorious for shooting shock arrows at unsuspecting Zora would have exactly what they needed. Still, he’d hoped they could procure them from an easier source.

The Lynel, a towering beast that no Zora dared fight, stalked a cliffside that overlooked the Domain. Any Zora that swam too close became target practice and the chief secretary’s job focused on dissuading young Zora from swimming close. The high casualties and knowledge that the Lynel would return the next blood moon made the concept of slaying the beast a daunting idea.

Sidon knew that Link could do anything. But even Link wouldn’t leave the encounter unscathed. The thought of the diminutive Hylian returning with even a hair out of place distressed Sidon. Someone so small versus something so big was, in his mind, a bad idea.

“Let me go with you.” Also a bad idea.

Link looked up at Sidon, puzzling over a response before spelling out, “thank you, but it’s too dangerous.”

Electricity is fatal to the Zora. A single strike of a shock arrow could kill him. But Link’s lonely figure trekking up the mountain made the ache in his heart unbearable.

 

 

“This is a bad idea,” Sidon mumbled as he followed Link’s graceful form up the waterfall, keeping a safe distance. “This is a really, really, bad idea.” He knew he shouldn’t be there, but he went anyway. He hated staying behind, waiting, hoping that nothing bad would befall his hero. Sidon had always been at the forefront to take matters into his own hands. Even if, in the recesses of his mind, he knew he may pose more of a problem than help.

The Prince hid, but kept Link in view at all times. Each time the Lynel drew close to Link, Sidon’s breath stalled. Yet the Hylian kept calm, keeping out of sight till the monster passed over. Then, nonchalantly returned to picking arrows.

When the arrows were gathered, Sidon felt like he could breathe again. Now Link could climb down the mountain and they could face Vah Ruta together.

Except, he didn’t.

Link stared at the Lyne and Sidon could almost hear the thoughts reeling through his head. Taking no effort to conceal his movements, Link stalked towards it, sheika slate in hand. The Lynel’s head snapped in his direction and Sidon’s heart shot to his throat.

Sidon tried to yell at Link to run but his voice failed in panic. Too far and too slow, Sidon knew he couldn’t reach Link before the Lynel did. Yet he tried anyway. The prince leapt up and over the ledge he’d hidden behind, clambering to Link.

The sheika slate clicked.

Sidon stopped, eyes widening. That crazy Hylian took a damned picture of the Lynel that towered over him, three feet from trampling him. Sidon couldn’t tell if Link was brave or had a death wish.

Link, without looking up from the slate, pressed another button and the Lynel stopped a hair’s breadth from his face. Golden chains had appeared out of thin air, ensnaring the Lynel. It yanked forward trying to free itself but the chains refused to slack.

The Hylian stowed the slate on his hip and threw Sidon a cheeky grin that took his breath away.

“You always were bad at hiding,” he signed as he mounted the Lynel.

Link remembered him.

Sidon couldn’t dwell on the thought longer because Link, one handed, drew a claymore out of the slate. A green vial followed. The thick liquid sloshed as he uncapped it with a tug of his teeth and clenched it between them.

The chains shattered.

The Lynel bucked forward and clawed at Link to rip him off its back. It trashed about, ramming into trees and boulders. The ground thundered and shook as the beast roared in pain fused fury. Sidon had to duck out of the way to keep out of the path of blind rampage.

Link, unfazed, maintained a death grip on the Lynel’s mane as he repeatedly stabbed the claymore into its back. Every time his grip loosened from exhaustion, he’d cock his head back to take a gulp from the vial in his mouth. His strength would return and he’d resume his methodical hacking. Blood spewed into flesh that split into bone. 

It was a cruel sight.  
It was robotic and cold.  
It was the most attractive thing Sidon had ever seen.

In minutes, the Lynel shook from the lacerations that split its back. Pain etched into every cut and Sidon almost felt sorry for the beast. It quaked on its last legs, its features more frantic than before. 

When its crazed eyes locked on Sidon, he knew he needed to run.

The Lynel barreled forward, ignoring the Hylian on its back. It seemed set on taking one them with it and it didn’t matter who.

Link’s claymore and potion clattered to the ground as he yanked at two fistfuls of the Lynel’s mane. A desperate attempt to hold back the monster before it tore Sidon apart. It worked and the Lynel reared on its back legs. But now, Link’s energy waned with every second spent holding back a beast that dwarfed him. The Lynel’s slick blood made it difficult to grapple and one of Link’s hands slipped through the matted fur.

For the first time, Link’s features betrayed fear. His eyes brimmed with panic as his throat strained with silent screams. His mouth gaped open as if to yell but no sound escaped his lips. It didn’t take long for Sidon to realize that Link was yelling at him to get out of there. The Lynel had grasped a shock arrow.

Sidon didn’t want to leave Link, but the situation was out of his hand. He stared down the shaft of a crackling shock arrow and he saw his own death. Spinning on the balls of his heels, he saw Link’s grip slacken and everything slowed.

The Lynel felt the weakened grip and jerked violently, causing Link to slip halfway down its back. Then, as Link flailed, trying to hold on, it caught his arm.

Sidon’s heart stopped.

The Lynel hurled Link across the field.

Link struck the ground with a sickening crack.

Sidon watched, horrified, as the limp body tumbled off the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUN!  
> Stay tuned for more! In the meantime, let me know what you think! It’s been years since I’ve written fanfiction so I’m a bit rusty. Although there isn’t a set POV, this chapter was definitely Sidon centric. I’m still debating if it should remain Sidon centric or switch to Link. I tend to read a lot of stories written in Link’s POV so I wanted to try something a tad bit different. 
> 
> I’m hoping to do a few more chapters during this time period before it switches to post-calamity ganon! (That might be a separate series because the rating will definitely be explicit by then—)
> 
> Also, Link paraglides everywhere because he can. Because that’s what I do.


	2. Strange Warmth

Sidon slid under the Lynel’s swing, rolling to his feet. The crackling burn of a shock arrow grazed his shoulder and the mere glance caused a pulsating pain to tear down his arm. He stumbled with a yelp but kept charging forward. As he heard a deafening roar and thundering hooves, he lunged off the edge.

The ground sheared into cliff face and Sidon spotted Link falling through the air like a rag doll. He remained unresponsive to Sidon’s yells and desperate reach that brushed his fingers.

The water’s raging surface rushed towards them and Sidon’s desperation mounted.

_ ‘Please, Hylia. Let me save him.’ _

Sidon stretched till his muscles strained. Till the throbbing pain of electricity’s afterburn screamed through his body. Till he caught Link’s hand.

Sidon yanked Link’s limp body close to his own. Curling around Link like a protective barrier, Sidon cradled the small Hylian in his arms. He knew full well that hitting the water from that height in that position could break him. But that didn’t matter. He would protect his hero. Even if it killed him.

  
  
  


 

Pain crippled his senses, blurring his sight. Sidon could barely feel the water lap against his body as it carried him downstream. He stirred through the agony, thoughts linking together to form one coherent word.

Link.

Panic fluttered in Sidon’s chest and his grip tensed. That’s when he felt the soft warmth of a body resting against his. An unconscious Link laid, tightly wrapped in Sidons arms.

Safe.

With one arm draped around the Hylian, the prince used the other to push through the water. With each movement, a razored pain caused his body to split in spasms. Each motion became more difficult than the last and it hurt to breathe. The harder he tried, the further they drifted from shore. The additional weight made it all the more difficult to push past the current.

Sidon’s breathing strained as his grip on Link tightened for comfort. The gentle heartbeat drummed low against his chest. His vision waned with his strength and the last thing he felt was Link stirring.

  
  
  


 

Sidon awoke to a sputtering fire. His eyes fluttered wide and the first thing he saw was dirt. He, prince of the Zora, lay face first in dirt. The echoing crackle of splintering wood clued him in that he was in a cave. He attempted to use his arms to support himself but a sharp pain broke his sides and back, rendering him immobile. When he moved, he felt the shallow cuts that ran down his back. Then, a small hand.

His head jerked sideways and met a face of anger and the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen. Knitted brows sharpened those eyes like daggers, accenting the dangerous twist in his lips. His neck tensed as his curled fingers pressed into Sidon’s scales.

It took him a moment to realize that Link was signing. Angrily.

_ “Why did you do that?” _

He repeated the motions till recognition dawned on Sidon. The anger in Link’s shaking fingers lessened with the worry etched into his face.

The dulled pain in Sidon’s side returned with the razored vengeance of guilt.

“I’m sorry, my friend,” he whispered, scooping Link’s hand into his. The warmth of Link’s skin fit comfortably in his palm. The gentle prince gave it a soft squeeze. “I apologize for worrying you, but I’m okay.”

_ “You broke three ribs and dislocated an arm.”  
_ “Oh.”

Link slipped his hand from Sidon’s but the dreamy warmth remained. The prince watched Link’s back as he turned to the fire, pulling out several objects from his slate. One of which, Sidon recognized a pulsating purple glob to be bokoblin guts. Link haphazardly tossed the ingredients into a hissing pot. Soon, a pungent smell thickened the air with dread. Surely the liquified muk wasn’t some sort healing tonic. Surely not.

Link turned with a piping hot mug filled with red.

_ “Open up.” _

The putrid potion tasted like week old tilapia burnt in a vat of mold. The taste wasn’t too far from it. Forcing down the last globs of bokoblin, Sidon felt more sick than healed. It took every ounce of self restraint to not throw up. He needed something to wash down the tastes. Anything-

The savory scent of salted bass filled the air and his attention turned to Link.

_ “Here.” _ He signed, handing Sidon a skewered fish.

“Thank you, my friend,” Sidon graciously accepted the slightly charred fish and scarfed it down in seconds. As he cleaned the meat off the bones, he caught Link’s silent laughter. “Is something wrong?”

Link shook his head.  _ “You like my cooking.” _

Sidon chuckled.

“It’s hard not to. After that thing-“  
_ “Health potion.”  
_ “-health potion you made me.”

The thought of it made his stomach curdle. Female Zora had the ability to heal through the transference of magic. On the occasions that they crafted health potions, those were initially sweet with a bitter aftertaste. Never again, would he complain about those. “How long till I’m good to move?” The cuts on his back had closed and the pain in his side lessened by the minute. Still, it would be foolish to leave. As the pain dulled, he took note of the layer of leaves and blanket that were under him. How long had he been unconscious?

Link shrugged. _ “I don’t know. It’s for Hylians… Sorry I don’t have enough for a second.” _ His ears drooped by a fraction and Sidon seared it into his memory.

“Oh no, I’m quite alright. Thank you my friend.” Honestly, he couldn’t stomach another. As the pain faded and his mind cleared, he turned to Link. “You were hurt. Have you treated-“

Link immediately waved away his words.  _ “I’m fine.” _

“You’re bleeding.”  
 _You broke bones.”_ “  
Fair.”

It didn’t seem fair to Sidon in the slightest.

The shiver that ran down Link’s body caught Sidon’s attention. While the cave had been warmed by the fire, Link’s sopping clothes clung to him like a sultry second skin. The graceful contours of his body gradated into toned muscles that flexed as he bent over to stoke the dimming flames. The gold in his hair caught the flickering radiance that carved out his silhouette, rebounding against the glistening walls with streaks of warmth. He was beautiful. From that slender neck to the arch in his back to that dangerously taut bottom.

Sidon near snapped his neck from whipping his head aside.

_ ‘I am a prince and a gentleman,’  _ he chided himself. _ ‘A gentlemanly prince does not ogle at his friend’s posterior.’ _ Mipha must have turned in her grave and he swore to keep his eyes to himself. Until he heard wet cloth hit the floor.

Sidon’s eyes darted back to feast on the sight of a topless Link. The fire’s orange glow draped his supple skin, caressing the scars that fastened to his body like badges of honor. When his slender fingers tugged at his belt buckle, Sidon’s voice hitched. “M-my friend, what are you doing?” Watching Link fight the Lynel made him briefly question his sexuality. He didn’t need another reason to do so.

The Hylian glanced over his shoulder before signing one handed while undoing his buckle. “Drying my clothes.” His pants hit the floor and Sidon’s self control strained.  _ “It’s fine. We’re both men.” _

Sidon swallowed, answering with a feeble “right.”

As Link turned to hang his tunic on a makeshift clothesline, Sidon’s eyes remained wide. Refraining from blinking as if to savor every second of Link in nothing but a pair of form fitting boxers. Link kept those on much to Sidon’s confusing mix of relief and disappointment. Sure, Zora didn’t wear clothes. Hylians, however, wore all kinds of drapery to hide their nakedness.

Watching one strip was rare.  
Unique.  
Seductive.

Each enticing sway of Link’s hips tempted Sidon to reach out and grasp his destiny.

Their eyes locked and the prince flushed at his hero’s cheeky smile. Sidon had been caught gawking and it mortified him. It took several taps on his shoulder and a _ “can I lie with you” _  written into his skin before Sidon pulled his face out of his hands to stare at Link in wide eyed panic.

“W-wh-wha-what do you mean, my f-friend?” he sputtered, voice cracking for the first time since puberty. He blushed at the amused look that grew on Link’s face. Embarrassment was most unbecoming of a prince. Sidon cleared his throat in an attempt to regain a semblance of dignity. “You wish to sleep with me?” The phrasing implied many things and Sidon’s brain listed off several positions he’d like to try.

_ “For warmth,”  _ Link signed. _ “You’re warm.” _

Sidon certainly felt warm. He screamed internally about his innocent hero and how terrible he’d been to even think Link suggested anything but literal sleep. After all, Link had no reason to be attracted to another man of a different species. He couldn’t consider Sidon in that sense. Neither should he to Link. “A-ah yes. Yes. You can.” Sidon scooted to his side to make room on the small blanket-leaf bed. His ribs were still mending and he couldn’t hide the wince from the sudden pain.

Link seemed to notice. With a gentle but commanding touch, he pushed Sidon onto his back. Hands planted against the stunned Zora’s chest, his sensual lips parted to mouth  _ “don’t move.” _

Sidon nodded weakly.  _ ‘Oh goddess, Link could push me down any day.’  _ Link’s near naked figured spurred images of being dominated be Link. Up close, Sidon made out every scratch and bruise that tattered his fair skin. The harsh and gentle changes in the colors of his skin. Though rugged, there was a softness to Link that was unlike any Zora.

He could feel a strange warmth traveling low.

At the nod, Link laid next to Sidon, taking up the little remaining space. After a couple shifts, Link sidled up to him. Sidon felt his gentle heartbeat strum against his arm. His face was too close. When Sidon felt two slender arms wrap around his own, he stiffened. He, prince of a proud people, had become a pillow. Not that he minded. It would have been pleasant if he wasn’t so aroused. Sidon hadn’t expected the Hero of Hyrule to be so affectionate. His heart could hardly contain itself.

Hours after the hero’s breathing evened in sleep, the prince remained awake, praying for strength in the darkening light. But the bare skin that clung to him continued to wound his resolve like a thickening poison. Being a weak man, he chanced a glance at Link’s sleeping face.

Beading water lingered on the ends of Link’s gilded hair like gems of night dew. His chiseled features, softened by sleep, showed no trace of stress. The soft curl of his lashes cast gentle shadows on a petite, upturned nose. Those textured lips had slipped into a content smile unaware of the danger that lurked close.

For a warrior, Link was defenseless.

Sidon fought every fiber of his being to refrain from touching Link. He knew that if he started, he wouldn’t stop He’d want more. He’d want to feel the soft locks of gold slip through his fingers. Trace the length of his face. Thumb the soft part of his lips. Taste every inch of his exposed body. Hold him as he writhed in pleasure. Fill him till he gasped for a sweet release.

A heated tension pooled in Sidon’s lower regions.

Sidon slapped himself to kill his wildly evolving fantasy. As the initial lust died from his hazy thoughts, he found himself racked with guilt. Link was his hero and friend. Not some lewd daydream he could have on a whim. Not to mention, like Link said earlier, they were both men. Though, man or woman, he shouldn’t have such disgusting thoughts in the first place. This strange attraction he had for the Hylian was simply that. Hylians were fascinating creatures so surely his feelings were a friendly sort of interest.

A small voice reached out from the recesses of his mind.

_ ‘And who spurred this interest in the first place?’ _

Sidon forced it aside. Thoughts like that that filled him with desire were brutish and unfit for a future king. A king that needed to sire an heir. Now was not the time to be questioning his sexual preference.

“I am not some brute.”

The bulge of Link’s crotch pressed against Sidon’s hand and oh how he wished he was.

  
  
  


Sidon awoke to a soft nudge. Bleary eyed, he winced against the streaming sunlight at the end of the tunnel. It came as a surprise since he didn’t recall falling asleep in the first place. A second nudge transformed into the words “good morning” lazily traced against his chest.

Looking down, Sidon realized that he had enveloped Link in his arms. The blonde’s sleep tousled hair and dreamy smile threw Sidon into a daze. How he wished to wake up to this every morning.

_ “Are you okay?” _

He pushed out a weak, “yes”. Reluctantly, Sidon’s grip slackened and he released Link. As Sidon stood, he took inventory of his own wounds. Bruises covered his back but it felt like his ribs and arm had mended. He could walk and fight if necessary. Though, having no weapons would prove problematic.

He glanced back at Link who had a mischievous smile spreading rapidly across his face. As Link began to finger spell, Sidon made a mental note to study up on his Hylian sign language as soon as possible.

_ “You should take care of yourself.” _

Sidon continued to watch Link, confused as the small Hylian continued, _ “if you need help I could…” _

With one hand, Link pointed at Sidon and with the other, formed a ring. He then made several lewd jerking motions into his gaping mouth.

Sidon wheezed.

Link broke out into silent fits of laughter as Sidon covered the noticeable bulge in his crotch with clumsy hands. It must have tented upon waking up to a basically naked Link. “That-that is a bad joke, my friend.” Though, in the back of his mind, Sidon wished it wasn’t.

Link’s shit eating grin remained plastered across his face as he shrugged.  _ “You deal with that while I clean up here. We need to leave.” _   
  
  


 

In less than ten minutes of packing up camp and dealing with his personal problems, Sidon realized that Link was not the hero he had envisioned. Link’s muteness and laziness in signing everything he wanted to say had kept his crass nature a secret throughout the years. Sidon couldn’t imagine how the Hylian terror would act if he had a voice.

On the journey back, the first words Link taught him were all phallic. The next came food. Then attack strategies.

Which, Sidon learnt, Link only had one strategy.

He’d swap his armour for Sheikah attire—he claimed it made him stealthier. Sneaking behind enemies to get headshots on any and all sentries, he’d find a ridiculously high spot to perch from. Then, drop bombs.

He called it his ‘sneak attack special’.

The monsters were too busy scurrying around to realize that the bombs were falling from the sky. The little terror would generate a bomb from his sheikah slate every few seconds to lug at the frantic monsters. On the rare occasions they spotted him, they couldn’t reach him before they were caught in another blast.

Bombs weren’t just for battles, apparently. Link used them to mine, harvest firewood, forage, and even fish. He had a limitless supply of archaic bombs and sadism. Unlike regular bombs, the blasts left the surrounding nature unaffected. Link shrugged it off as magic, not caring to know how it actually worked. To Sidon’s surprise, Link’s true character wasn’t a turn off. Rather, Sidon found it charming to see the typically stoic warrior act so contrary to public expectation.

  
  
  


Muzu’s lecture started the second they limped into the Domain. Thankfully, the healers ushered him away due to him impeding their concentration.

Much to Sidon’s dismay, there were far more injuries splayed across Link’s small frame than the Hylian had let on. Aside from the obvious cuts and purpling bruises, he’d shown no trace of pain even though he’d broken a wrist and sprained an ankle. Thinking back, it made sense that link kept signing with one hand. He’d pulled a tough facade for Sidon and walked the whole way without flinching. He’d faced battle, laughing off the pain with crass jokes and teasing. Watching the healers work tirelessly on Link’s wounds, Sidon found himself wishing that Link would trust him enough to open up. To allow himself to be protected and cared about. To allow himself to express hurt.

As the two stepped out of the palace infirmary, Sidon struggled to find the words to say. They’d only known each other for a few days. He doubted he had any right to ask Link to open up to him, but they were friends and he worried.

“Link…” he began but noticed that Link had begun to sign.

_ “Where is Vah Ruta?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave on a more dramatic cliffhanger, but figured that would be a bit too mean to have two in a row. Anyway, I have a question for you, my lovely readers. 
> 
> What aspects of the BOTW fandom do you think hasn’t been explored in other fics and you’d like to see? Like character dynamics, situations, what ifs, SidLink dynamics, really anything you’d like to see that you haven’t yet or is uncommon or barely touched. I have ideas but I’d like to hear your thoughts and I’ll see if I can weave some of them into this story. I’m sure there are plenty of great ideas floating out there!
> 
> Also does this chapter up the rating to an M? Sidon is basically struggling with his sexuality because Link is just too goddamn attractive. The reach out to grasp his destiny is a nod off to a comic strip of Link staring at Zelda’s ass and there’s the text, hit A to grab destiny.
> 
> Again, I write Link how I play him. A bomb dropping turd.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudoses, comments, and bookmarks! It’s a real confidence booster to know you like my writing!


	3. Strange Wounds

Adrenaline surged through Sidon’s veins as he split water with Link mounted on his back. Even when shards of ice struck him, he didn’t slow. Link purposely took the brunt of each hurtling projectile he missed. Each time the small Hylian flew into the water, he’d assure Sidon that he was fine. Despite the prince’s protests, Link would, with a stern and bloodied face, claim that Sidon had to maintain speed. To do that, he  couldn’t be injured.   
  
_ “Trust me.” _   
  
Sidon trusted Link with his life.   
  
But he hated seeing him hurt.   
  
He could only bite back the bubbling frustration and swim. Swim faster than the barreling blocks of ice. Swim till his muscles screamed so that Link would be safe for a second longer.   
  


 

 

  
  
  
With the grace of a Zora, Link scaled Vah Ruta’s waterfalls. His slender frame slipped in and out of the water As he shot into the sky, time seemed to slow as he knocked back each shock arrow. Each met their mark with deadly accuracy. Sidon watched with bated breath as Link fired his last shot.   
  
In that moment, he couldn’t have looked more beautiful.   
  
But now wasn’t the time to gawk at the Hylian’s attractiveness. Instead, Sidon passed on a simple compliment. “Nice job cutting off the water flow from this divine beast.” He wanted to gush more but decided to keep some semblance of composure.    
  
When Link flashed a dazzling smile, Sidon’s heart ached with want. He made a mental note to shower Link with praise, always.   
  
As they neared the divine beast, Sidon slowed. He wanted to selfishly savor his last seconds with Link. He didn’t want to let him go. With a gentle hand, he guided the Hylian onto Vah Ruta’s platform. His fingers pressed into Link’s hand, holding it for just a second longer. With a heart weighed with regret, he let Link go.   
  
His fingers curled as he withdrew. Pressing a clenched fist to his heart, Sidon swallowed his feelings. “Show the enemy no fear.” He’d made that statement more for himself. To remain strong knowing the dangers that faced Link were the same ones that took his sister. The same ones that may take Link as well.   
  
Sidon swallowed his dread and maintained a reassuring tone. “I’ll see you back at Zora’s Domain.” A one sided promise and prayer for his hero.   
  
Link nodded and Sidon wished him farewell. Drifting backwards, he watch Link rise into the air till he disappeared into Vah Ruta’s depths.    
  
“Finish the job, Link.”   
  


 

  
  
  
  
Sidon waited by the pool, his fin flicking in anxiety. Hours had sunk with the sun and the only signs of change were in the movements of Vah Ruta’s trunk. He could only hope that that boded well for his hero.    
  
Earlier, the maids had brought his dinner before excusing themselves.    
  
Since Mipha’s passing, no one entered the space. King Dorephan’s wished to leave it as she had. Even during his weaker moments, Sidon refrained from visiting her room. It felt wrong to be there without her. After a hundred years, nothing about it had changed. When Vah Ruta surfaced, Mipha insisted that her room be moved to be by the Guardian. She said she didn’t want it to be lonely.   
  
Thoughts of his sister often visited Sidon. It was hard not to considering his father erected a statue of her in the middle of the Domain. Though, up till now he hadn’t considered the possibility that she might be alive. But after returning with Link, he’d overheard his father wondering with Muzu if Mipha could still be alive. Possibly in some form of stasis. Sidon stepped in to cut the conversation short, announcing their return. He didn’t want the seed of hope to be further watered by foolishness and trampled by eventual heartbreak.   
  
Sidon laughed away the bitter dream. It took him fifty years of praying to an unresponsive goddess before he let go of his pipe dream of her being alive. 

  
The cauldron of fish stew remained untouched and cold. He could almost hear his mother scolding him for wasting food, but it felt wrong to eat while Link fought for Hrule. That and the anxiety kept him full.   
  
  
  


 

  
  
Sidon jolted awake to the deafening trumpet of Vah Ruta. The sun had resurfaced over the mountains, cutting through the dissipating clouds. The rain stopped.   
  
Link succeeded.   
  
The prince leapt to his feet, letting out a triumphant cheer. Link had taken back Vah Ruta from Calamity Ganon’s clutches. The thought caused an overwhelming sense of pride swell in his chest. His beautiful Link had won. But this jubilation died when Vah Ruta sunk into the water and Link hadn’t emerged. Panic slammed into Sidon like a sledgehammer.   
  
Was Link stuck in there?   
Had he died as Mipha did?   
  
As Sidon rushed to the edge of the pool, twinkling lights caught his eye. The blue strands twisted several feet above the water, dancing and twirling till they materialized into Link. Color had drained from his skin and he looked papery as he floated above the water. Sidon tried to call out to the ghost but no sounds could escape his trembling lips.   
  
Then, Link hit water.   
  
The initial relief sank into fear when the hero didn’t resurface. Fearing the worst, Sidon dove after him. He could taste Link in the water. The blood mingling in the clear waters grew thick the deeper he dove. Securing the limp Link in his arms, he dragged him ashore.    
  
He wasn’t breathing.   
  
It took him several moments to fight back a panic induced breakdown. Zora weren’t at risk of drowning and contact with the outside world had been limited the past hundred years. Link wasn’t breathing and Sidon didn’t know CPR. Not knowing what to do, he lifted the cold hero in his arms and ran.   
  
“Healer! I need healer!”   
  
Sidon’s bellows were met by Zora flocking out of the Domain by the dozens. Hoards met him at the mouth of the bridge and started to crowd around.The guards kept onlookers at bay as an elderly healer shoved her way through.    
  
“Give him here,” she snapped, prying Link from Sidon before the prince could say otherwise. She took one glance at Link and laid him on the ground. Placing two hands against Link’s chest, she pumped them into his chest with intermittent mouth to mouth. Her rhythmic movements continued as she barked orders at another healer to take over and copy her so she could inspect Link.    


Once she switched off, she studied Link’s wounds. “This is bad...”    
  
“What’s wrong?” Sidon asked, kneeling beside her.    
  
“He’s corrupted,” she said, lifting one of Link’s arms to show Sidon. The cuts on him body had purpled along with the surrounding veins that popped from his skin. “It’s Ganon’s corruption.”   
  
  
  


 

  
  
It took what felt like an eternity to get Link to cough out the water in his lungs and breathing again. Once he stabilized, they moved him to a guest room in the castle with a makeshift bed for Hylians. He remained comatose for the next five hours with a healer at his bedside, swapping off every half hour after supplying Link with a continual flow of healing energy. Mipha’s blessing had kept Ganon’s corruption from spreading, but more work needed to be done to be rid of it. When they fully rid Link’s body of Ganon’s corruption, Sidon dismissed the healers to allow them rest.    
  
Sitting by Link’s bedside, Sidon held to Link’s hand. It pained him to see Link in such a state. But at least his breaths were no longer ravaged by pain nor his skin sleek with sweat. A gentle warmth had resurfaced under his skin as pink tinted his lips.    
  
During the moments he feared losing Link and the quiet after, Sidon drowned in bitter self loathing. He should have gone with Link to help. Maybe then he wouldn’t have returned in such a state. Hands clasped tightly around Link’s, Sidon bowed his head in prayer.   
  
“Hylia, please bring him back to me.”   
  


 

  
  
  
An hour passed before Link began to stir. Within the next few minutes of waiting with baited breath, Link’s eyes fluttered open. Relief rushed over Sidon as he watched those dreamy sapphire eyes fill with clarity. His grip tightened as he fought back the desire to pull Link into a bone crushing hug. “Link—” He couldn’t continue else he’d choke on his emotions.    
  
When Link’s eyes met with his, Link’s face broke into a tired smile. With a weak hand, he signed, _ “I’m back.”   _   
  
A watery smile spread across Sidon’s lips. “Welcome back.”   
  
Hands shaking with joy, Sidon pressed Link’s hand to his forehead, burying his face away from Link’s sight. He felt pathetic to have lost so much composure in front of Link, but the feeling of sheer ecstacy won over. 

Link survived.    
  
It took a couple of taps on Sidon’s shoulder before he looked up to Link’s smile.  _ “You two are very alike,”  _ he gestured.   
  
“Who?” Sidon blinked a couple of times in attempt to clear his confusion.    
  
The moment of respite broke with the odd look that contorted Link’s face.   
  
“Link?”   
  
The Hylian looked away from Sidon, head shaking. _ “It’s nothing. I’m tired.” _ __   
  
An obvious lie laced in his voiceless words but Sidon decided against prying. It wouldn’t be good for Link, who had barely resurfaced from the edge of life and death, to talk about painful matters. For Link, Sidon would wait forever till he felt ready to open up.   
  
Brushing a stray lock of gold from Link’s face, Sidon whispered, “Please rest, my friend.”   
  


 

  
  
  
  
The etchings of pain eased from link’s features and his breaths lightened with sleep. Sidon didn’t understand the cause of Link’s internal torment and the selfish part of him didn’t want to. He knew the worship he’d held for Link since childhood blinded him to much of Link’s follies and mortality. If he couldn’t accept a fallible Link, Sidon knew he didn’t have the right to understand what hid beneath that bravado. He didn’t have the right to even fancy the idea of healing Link’s wounds.   
  
But.   
  
Link was the light of Hyrule. The savior of Hyrule.   
  
The burden of the world would have broken a lesser man. But who’s to say that Link’s resolve hadn’t cracked under the strain? The thought hurt Sidon more than breaking his rose tinted view of his hero.   
  
Lifting Link’s hand to his lips, Sidon brushed butterfly kisses against his fingertips.    
  
“I will protect you.” He imprinted the oath in his heart and the words began to pour. “For as long as we both shall live, I will be by your side for better or worse. I offer myself to you. I vow to support you and accept you as you are. I will be your strength, your light, for you are my be—”   
  
A loud knock on the door caused Sidon to sever the word and drop Link's hand. Snapping his head up, he saw the captain of the royal guard, Bazz, leaning against the frame of the open door. He had been friends with Link in his youth, even training under the hero himself. “Permission to enter, my prince.”   
  
Sidon coughed into a closed fist, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Well, seeing as you’re already inside, permission granted.” He tried to sound annoyed but the embarrassment of being caught in such a compromising position overwrote those feelings. “What brings you here, Bazz?”    
  
“Just checking on an old friend,” he responded, crossing the room to stop at the end of Link’s bed. “And to deliver the prince a message.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“The healers have informed the king that Link will be well by tonight. So, a party will be held in his honor.”   
  
Sidon bit back the disapproval that threatened to curl his lips. Although glad that his people acknowledged Link as a hero, he doubted that Link would be well enough to enjoy a party.    
  
As if he had read Sidon’s mind, Bazz reassured his prince, “it’s a banquet with light dancing. Nothing too strenuous. Link loves food after all.” With a chuckle he added, “That’s one aspect about him that’ll never change.”   
  
An odd feeling strummed in Sidon’s chest. “Bazz?”   
  
Bazz stopped mid bow as he’d begun to excuse himself and looked to his prince inquisitively. “Yes, my prince?”   
  
“Is Link different now?” He wasn’t sure why he asked that. Maybe it was curiosity to know a side of Link that may be lost forever. Maybe his selfishness wanted to know Link better than anyone else.    
  
Bazz hummed in thought. “Well… it’s hard to be someone you don’t remember. But, I believe the most important parts of Link are still there. His strength, perseverance, loyalty, and most of all…”   
  
“Sadism?” Sidon asked, half joking.   
  
Bazz snorted. “You know him well, my prince.”   
  
“You’ve known him longer than I.” Sidon didn’t mean to sound bitter but there was an edge to his voice.   
  
“You need not be jealous, my prince. It’s not like he remembers anyone anyway,” Bazz chortled, amused when Sidon started to sputter. “And next time, when you propose, you should do it when he’s conscious,” he added with a mischievous wink.   
  
Sidon reddened, mouth gaping like a fish. “F-First of Bazz, I’m not— that wasn’t—“   
  
“You swearing to be by his side for as long as you both shall live? Sounds like a marriage proposal to me,” Bazz interrupted. His teasing remained light but his words rammed heavy into Sidon’s chest. 

“Look…It wasn’t like that at all.” Sidon pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a drawn sigh. “We are just friends. And it would never work out since we’re both men.” The truth had never tasted so bitter.   
  
Bazz looked at Sidon as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead, he put on a tired smile as he said, “I suppose you not being in love with Link is fortunate. Since you need to sire an heir. And also...” his voice trailed off in hesitation.   
  
“And also what?”   
  
“Well…” He seemed to roll the words over in his mind as if trying to come up with the right thing to say. “Hylians are fragile and live maybe a sixth as long as we do. Not to mention, who knows when Link will be killed in battle. It’s best not to get too attached.”   
  
“ _ If _ he’ll be killed in battle. Which he won’t,” Sidon snapped. He couldn’t fathom any monster defeating his Hero. Not even Calamity Ganon.   
  
There was no humor in Bazz’s laugh. “I can’t imagine him dying any other way.”   
  


 

  
  
  
  
“Prince Sidon, you must leave first to greet the guests,” an exasperated Gruve pleaded with Sidon. “Your father has requested your presence while Link gets ready.”   
  
“But I’m Link’s friend. I should be here for him,” Sidon insisted for the umpttenth time. The healers had kicked Sidon out of room to help Link clean up, dress, and heal any additional wounds they might have missed. He’d barely the strength to get out of his bed let alone walk. It worried Sidon to no end. Sidon just wanted to help his friend get to the banquet. “I want to escort him.”   
  
“You can’t do that!” The words of exasperation escaped Gruve‘s lips before he could stop himself.   
  
Sidon stared down at Gruve. Rarely did anyone tell him he couldn’t do something unless his life was at stake. “And why not?”   
  
Gruve stuttered under Sidon’s stare as if torn to answer and keep the secret to his grave.   
  
“Gruve?”   
  
“Your attachment to the Hylian is the talk of the kingdom and your father’s grown concerned,” the words that flew from his lips knocked the wind out of Sidon.   
  
“But-but its only been...” Sidon’s voice began to fail him. “What sort of talk…?”   
  
“My prince, when you returned with Link from Shatterback mountain, you two were rather… close.”   
  
“We’re friends! Of course we’d be close.”   
  
“I know, my prince, but the way you look at him. It’s rather… it’s rather hard not to think you’re infatuated.”   
  
“But… I’m not.” Though, the more he repeated that, the less sure he felt.   
  
“Then, you won’t say no to going first and meeting with your potential suitors the king has picked for you.”   
  
“My what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon’s terrible at hiding the feelings he’s trying to bury. He’s constantly flip flopping between “wow I’m gay” to “We’re just friends!”. #ClosetGayShark 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of SidLink interactions in this one, but I hope their brief interaction was sweet enough! There’ll be a lot more in the next chapter I promise. I wanted to have a good hint of problems that are to come.
> 
> Was Sidon going to say best friend or beloved? Who knows.


	4. Strange Guilt

Since birth, Sidon often found himself the topic of conversation in the Domain. From his abnormally long head fin as a child to the time he defeated a mountain sized Octorok in Hateno Bay. He’d grown up with having all eyes on him. Today was no different and he wanted nothing less. The most beautiful and decorated Zora women cornered him in droves. Some had gentle lavender scales that glimmered in the moonlight. Others were a vivacious red that stood out from the crowds. While he recognized several that resided in the upper realms of the Zora kingdom, there were many common folk that surfaced from the Deep —a vast cityscape beneath the Domain’s surrounding lake and underwater caverns. They were pleasant but the knowledge that they were his potential suitors made him uncomfortable.   
  
He concealed his discomfort with a smile. No matter what he said, they laughed. Though it didn’t seem faked, it solidified the fact that they were hand picked for him.   
  
As he entertained his entourage with polite conversation, jokes, even flirting, he’d glance at his father from time to time. The relief that lit the King’s face irked Sidon —an unusual feeling to have for the father he loved and respected. Sidon fancied women. What could’ve possibly made his father think that he preferred men? Sure, he’d never been romantically involved with a woman, but he knew he would eventually. Just because Link’s stunning beauty commanded his attention didn’t mean that he pined after the Hylian.   
  
Sidon was straight.   
  
The women that surrounded him were ravishing. Their scales caught the subdued caress of moonlight with each measured move they made. Their voices were melodious and pleasing to the ear like the songs of birds. Their emotions were easily read and sincere. It made sense that Sidon should and would be attracted to one of these fair ladies.   
  
Sidon was straight.   
  
The sound of trumpets cut the conversation.   
  
“Introducing the Hero of Hyrule, Link!”   
  
Sidon couldn’t have turned faster, killing the conversation he wasn’t paying attention to.   
  
Link stood at the throne room entryway, head held high. The Zora armor Mipha lovingly crafted for him hugged his skin. The sight caused a wave of stunned whispers to wash over the audience as they parted like the sea to grant him passage. If Mipha’s love for Link had been a well kept secret, it wasn’t now.   
  
Sidon wanted nothing more than to whisk Link away from those judging eyes but Link floated above it all.  He acted unfazed by the attention as he swept into the room. The chatter drowned into a low gurgle as Sidon’s focus narrowed on his friend.   
  
Link looked well. The bruises that smeared his face and neck were replaced by silver and sapphires. Silver bands coiled around Link’s neck before snaking their way along the edges of his jaw as decorative curls. Finely cut sapphires dusted the rims of his cheekbones, bringing out the color in his eyes. Sidon knew those carefully fastened gems were concealing the purpling bruise under his left eye. Still, Link looked exquisite. Sidon recognized the jewelry he used to wear as a child and couldn’t help but imagine a Zora crown braided into Link’s lovely hair to finish the look.   
  
Those precious metals shone with each ray of light they caught. His stride exuded confidence, serving as a reminder of his status as a Champion. Yet the light tinkling of jewelry and Link’s padded footfalls added a delicate sensuality to his movements. Any exhaustion he might have felt hid behind a placated front. Yet the subtle divot in his brow signaled his discomfort. It made sense that Sidon should and would be attracted to Link. The only things that could make Link more attractive would be the clattering of jewelry and armour hitting the bedroom floor. 

The prince recoiled, not imagining caressing Link’s body, and looked away.

Sidon  _ was _ straight. 

_ ‘No, no. I like women. I’m straight.’  _ He definitely was not fantasizing about bedding his best friend. Again.   
  
Crushing the imagery into the crannies of his mind, Sidon returned his attention to the women who watched him with quizzical gazes. He attempted to continue their conversation with a weak, “my apologies, where were we?”   
  
Despite his attentive appearance, Sidon’s mind wandered. As much as he tried, he couldn’t control himself when it came to sneaking glances at Link. The small Hylian became a hard find after being flocked by his significantly taller friends in the King’s Guard and new admirers. He seemed comfortable in their presence which churned an odd unease in Sidon.   
  
Then, their eyes met. Link’s bright blue eyes locked with Sidon’s, flicked towards the woman, then back. His lower lip jutted out into a playful pout as if to ask why Sidon was with them and not him. By Hylia did Sidon want to be by his side.   
  
Before he could cave in and excuse himself, King Dorephan cleared his throat and all conversations ceased.   
  
As though rehearsed, Link stepped forward and the King began his speech. With each word of praise and thanks given to Link, Sidon’s pride swelled in his chest. When his father turned to praise him, he blushed in embarrassment. He didn’t feel like he’d found Link. If anything, Link found him. Still, the acknowledgment that he did something so grand caused an explosion of emotions in his heart.   
  
Unable to staunch the bubbling happiness, Sidon strode towards Link. His large hands encapsulated Link’s as he knelt before his hero. Sidon’s toothy grin spread across his face, growing with each word of praise he used to shower his hero. Through the flustered embarrassment that stained Link’s cheeks, Sidon noticed a dulled exhaustion in Link’s eyes. A dimmed light had taken hold of the spark in those beautiful blue eyes.   
  
It took what remaining self control Sidon had to stop himself from blurting out his concern. It wasn’t the place. From the corner of his peripheral, he noticed the worried grimace settling on Dorephan’s lips. Gruve’s mention of the king’s concerns assaulted Sidon’s memory.   
  
Sidon recoiled with a stammer, “p-please excuse me.” Averting his gaze, he stepped aside.   
  
The brief pause as Sidon slid into the corner felt like an extended eternity filled with internal screaming. Thankfully King Dorephan cut his suffering short by calling attention to the chest beside him. A gift for Link.   
  
Link looked incredulous. He didn’t seem to have expected anything for saving the Domain. The flustered tint in his cheeks remained as he fumbled while signing his thanks.   
  
As he moved to open the chest, Sidon sidled over to get a better look at Link’s face. He couldn’t wait to watch his features shine when he saw his present. Not that Sidon knew what it stored but he could only assume it was valuable.   
  
The chest swung open and Link froze. Not the good kind of stiffening that meant holding back a cheer. He looked like he’d been slapped in the face with a bat. In the briefest of moments, Link’s features crumbled and grief showed through the cracks. His head dropped as he knelt by the chest, concealing the contortion in his features with a curtain of golden hair. The tremor in his hands was evident as he reached into the chest to pull out a trident. Mipha’s trident.   
  
When Link straightened to thank Dorephan for his gift, the pain had peeled off his face. In its place sat a composed smile. Only Sidon seemed to notice the tension in his lips.

With that, the party commenced.   
  
The crowd descended the steps to the main level around Mipha’s statue. Musicians ringed her likeness, playing upbeat tunes and several Zora took to dancing. The servants laid out platters of steamed, grilled, skewered, and roasted fish all seasoned to perfection. The salt grilled crabs and creamy seafood soup had been Sidon’s favorite meals since he could crack open crabs with his razored teeth. The desserts consisted of an assortment of simmered and honeyed fruits. The chefs must’ve pulled out all the stops for this feast.   
  
Sidon turned to Link, hoping that the presence of food would change his odd mood. He wasn’t sure why Link looked so hurt by the gift. In fact, Sidon thought it was a kind gesture from his father.   
  
Link hadn’t reacted to the food or music. He remained rooted to the spot as if nothing existed aside from the trident. His hands wrung the handle till his knuckles bleached like parchment. His emptied gaze bore into the blank reflection in the polished metal. He felt lifeless.   
  
Sidon found himself drawn to Link’s side. “Link?”   
  
No response.   
  
Sidon reached out to touch Link, but his fingers faltered inches from his shoulder. It felt as if a touch would break him. The prince withdrew the hand and called out again, closer. “Link?”   
  
Link jerked back to stare at Sidon. A momentary panic flickered in his eyes but that subsided into a dull ache.  _ “Yes?” _ _   
_   
“Are you alright, my friend?” The tones of worry in Sidon’s voice were clear.   
  
Link nodded, though averted his gaze.  _ “Just tired,” _ he signed as he tapped Mipha’s trident against the Sheikah slate. It disappeared in a quiet envelope of blue light. Then, motioning towards the guest rooms he signed,  _ “Going to rest.” _ _   
_   
The real Link would never leave free food. Sidon could infer that much from the one time they ate together and the small Hylian downed ten roasted bass as a snack. Something was wrong.   
  
“Let me go with you,” the words tumbled out of Sidon’s mouth, catching Link by surprise.   
  
_ “I’ll be fine on my own.” _ _   
_   
Something nagged at the back of Sidon’s mind. It told him that if he left Link alone, he’d regret it. The prince chanced at glance at the King who seemed to be in deep conversation with his counselors and a female Zora with multicolored scales. Odd. Sidon didn’t have time to dwell on her appearance since now would be the best time to sneak out together. Turning his full attention back to Link, he upped the princely charm. With pleading eyes and a slight pout to his lips he said, “Please?”   
  
Link’s hardened features softened.   
  
_ “Alright.” _ _   
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link held onto the crook of Sidon’s elbow as they quietly made their way to his room. Until Link staggered a few minutes ago, Sidon hadn’t realized how weakened Link still was. He’d concealed his state till they were out of sight. But now that there were alone, Link needed the support. Sidon slowed when they neared the doors of Link’s room.   
  
_ “Thank you.” _ _   
_   
Link’s fingers brushed along the skin of Sidon’s arm as he pulled away, leaving a trail of warmth. Just as the pads of Link’s fingers lifted, Sidon caught hold of the hand.   
  
Link’s quizzical gaze moved from their hands to Sidon’s processing features.   
  
“Link- I- uh.”   
  
The nagging feeling from before returned. If he let go, he may never see Link again. Sidon swallowed the balled anxiety lodged in his clamped throat. He knew it wasn’t his place to ask, but he had to know. He had to.   
  
“Link, what’s wrong?”   
  
In an instant, Link’s gaze deadened and Sidon flinched.   
  
_ “Nothing’s wrong.” _ He signed with his free hand, as he tried to tug the other out of Sidon’s grasp.   
  
Sidon steadied his gaze as it lowered from Link’s beautifully sad eyes to his scarred hand. Despite his firm grip, Sidon gently thumbed over the slight bumps in his skin. Link stopped moving and eyed Sidon in confusion.   
  
“Link… I saw the way you looked when you received Mipha’s trident.” The prince lowered himself on one knee so that he could have a clear view of Link’s face. “Please, tell me what’s hurting you so,” he begged. It pained him to watch his little hero struggle and suffer alone.   
  
Link’s troubled features remained but the tension in his muscles slacked. His shoulders sloped in defeat. Slow, he spelled,  _ “I shouldn’t be here.” _ _   
_   
Sidon was taken aback. Link had been officially recognized as a hero. Even the elders that loathed him for a hundred years had forgiven him. The king even held a party in celebration of Link. What could’ve possibly made him think he didn’t belong here.   
  
“Did we- did I do something you disliked?” The prince asked, eyeing Link anxiously. If he’d done anything to make Link uncomfortable, he’d need to atone for it.   
  
Link shook his head.  __ “It’s not that... ”  His fingers trailed off as if it hurt to say more.   
  
Sidon’s voice was tender as he held Link’s hand. “What is it?”   
  
Link looked down, head shaking. Sidon knew he had to do something before Link shut him out completely. 

  
“Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a walk? I’d like to show you one of my favorite places.”   
  
It wasn’t the smoothest of topic changes but Link nodded regardless. It came as a surprise since he expected some resistance. “A-alright then. Please follow me.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The trek to Veiled Falls took about two hours since it required traversing several back corridors to sneak around the party and several patrolling guards. It seemed that the guards were searching for him and Link since their absence had been noticed. Sidon figured he’d let his future self deal with his father and Muzu. Link remained quietly compliant as his hand remained in Sidon’s. Sidon kept silent, even as the music and chatter dimmed into the background. One reason being that he didn’t know what to say. The other, because he wanted Link to open up without any more prodding.   
  
As they neared the waterfalls, the grassy incline leveled into a clearing lit by the gentle green glow of sunset fireflies. The rush of water morphed the background music into a low hum. From afar, the otherworldly glow of Zora’s Domain diffused through the air and diminutive figures danced in the distance.   
  
Despite the breathtaking view, the one that enraptured Sidon’s focus sat beside him. The silvery shine of the stars kissed the curves of Link’s face. His golden threads were tucked behind those cute pinched ears before cascading down his nape. The upper curve of his ears were clasped with embossed silver while sapphires studded the soft of his lobes. Up close, Sidon could count each sapphire that had been painstakingly attached to Link’s fair face. The jewels caught the glancing light making him look like a gem encrusted porcelain doll. But underneath the pomp and opulence that adorned Link, was an exhausted hero far more precious than the jewelry he adorned. Sidon loved how refined he looked. How those plush lips pursed into a thinned line. How those daring eyes were trained on him- oh.   
  
Link had caught Sidon staring.   
  
Before the prince could bumble an apology, Link averted his gaze. Tucking his knees to his chest, Link wrapped his arms around them. Then, hid his face into the folds of his arms as if he wanted to bury himself from the world.   
  
Sidon didn’t hesitate a second time, when he wondered if he should reach out for Link. The lonely hero. He placed a tender hand on top of Link’s head, running his fingers through the glittering gold.   
  
Link stiffened at the initial touch but slowly eased into the intimacy.   
  
Time blurred into nothing and the only thing in focus was Link. Sidon’s petting slowed when Link shifted under his touch. As the Hylian uncurled from his defensive stance, Sidon’s hand transitioned to rest at the back of Link’s neck. His golden tresses threaded his fingers as they brushed the plush of Link’s cheek.   
  
Link cupped a hand over Sidon’s and his warmth sent a crackle of static down the prince’s spine.   
  
With a tremble in his fingers, Link signed.   
  
_ “She must have been so scared.” _ _   
_   
The cogs in Sidon’s mind twisted. After several delayed seconds, the answer dawned on him.   
  
Mipha.   
  
_ “She was trapped.”  _ Link’s fingers sped and slurred, making it difficult for Sidon to catch everything Link said.  _ “Alone. Scared. Fighting Ganon’s corruptions. She was trapped. She-“ _ _   
_   
Sidon caught that shaking hand. “She wan’t scared.” The sister he knew would never be.   
  
Link yanked his hand from Sidon’s touch as if offended that Sidon dare cut him off. With grit teeth, Link forced himself into Sidon’s personal space. Their faces were inches apart when Link signed with a kindled aggression.   
  
_ “You don’t know what I saw! You don’t know what it was like!” _ _   
_   
Each word felt like a punch bursting with the suffocated rage and grief he’d been suppressing. Link’s  eyes were ablaze and his chest heaved as though he’d yelled each word.   
  
Sidon didn’t pull away from the fire. Instead, he embraced it. Cradling the face of anger in his hands, Sidon pressed his forehead against Link’s. His voice rumbled low and measured as he spoke to soothe the burns of guilt. “I don’t… But I know my sister. She was brave. Braver than anyone I knew.”   
  
Sidon watched as Link’s lips trembled, parting to mouth the words:   
  
_ “And I let her die.” _ _   
_   
With those words, came the realization of Link’s internalized guilt. How much torment he must have felt for receiving the beloved weapon of someone he believed he failed. “Link, you-“   
  
The Hylian shoved his hands against Sidon’s mouth. His head shook, eyes pleading as if to say, “ __ don’t ”.   
  
Sidon knew his words wouldn’t get through to his hero. Link was a crumple of pain and confusion swirled together by disjointed memories that pelted him with guilt. All Sidon could do to protect him from the storm was place a loving hand over the ones that silenced him. His forehead continued to rest against the Hylian’s as his thumb traced circles over the backs of those hands.   
  
Link’s hands slipped from Sidon’s lips but the prince continued to hold him all the same. He held him tenderly as though he could hear Link’s breaking heart. One hand still tangled in his hair while the other found its rest against the Hylian’s hip.    


That’s when he felt fingers trace words against his chest.   
  
_ “What was she to me?” _ _   
_   
Sidon’s heart sunk. He’d sworn to be Link’s strength and that included answering anything Link asked of him. But not this. Anything but this.   
  
_ “When I saw her I felt longing. Sadness. Unbearable sadness.” _ Link turned his gaze to Sidon and those pools of sapphires were filled with confusion and distress.  _ “She wasn’t just a fellow champion. She loved me. But I- did I… What were we?” _ _   
_   
Sidon knew. He knew and remembered full well what Link felt for his sister. He just didn’t know if he should spare Link’s feelings and lie or tell him the painful truth he wouldn’t be ready for. How could he say that Link loved her more than anything in this life. Loved her enough to propose the week before Calamity Ganon struck. Loved her enough to beg on his knees for her to run away with him. From their destiny. His destiny.   
  
When Sidon finally found his voice, he lied through his teeth. “I’m sorry I… I don’t know. I was just a child then.” The bitter words felt like sickness passing through his lips. Still, he had also sworn to protect Link. Even if it meant protecting him from the truth.   
  
Link’s gaze fell but Sidon caught it with a hand that lifted the Hylian’s chin. Swallowing the heavy air, he spoke steadily, keeping his composure in check. Link needed to move on like everyone else.   
  
“Link… She died a hundred years ago.”   
_ “Not to me.” _ __   
  
With that, Link withdrew. The soundless pain in his words reverberated in Sidon’s heart, cracking in. He could only respond with a weak, “I’m sorry,” as the warmth of Link’s touch faded from his skin.   
  
Tonight, he could do nothing as he watched Link retreat into himself. Watch as Link’s eyes glazed over and fingers tighten into knots. Sidon had been too naive in believing that he could mend Link’s wounds.   
  
They sat in silence atop the lonely waterfall. Though they were only inches apart, Link couldn’t have felt further from Sidon than in that moment. There they spent the rest of the night, watching over the  celebrating kingdom filled with life and color of the swirling dancers below. The figures spun to the tune of lighthearted music that wafted its way up the waterfall, filling the deadened space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: raise your hand if you’ve ever felt physically assaulted by a chapter cause this hurt me.This is my favorite chapter out of the others I’ve planned because of how much pain it’s caused me. Hurting Link and Sidon is my aesthetic.
> 
> I cried when I met Mipha’s spirit because of secondhand guilt since I couldn’t save her. So I wanted Link to feel the same. Also one thing that hit me like a brick was the realization that Link never had time to mourn. Especially with him slowly regaining these memories of his friends on top of knowing they’re dead. 
> 
> I headcanon there are a lot more Zora living under the castle and in surrounding underwater caverns that can only be reached by diving deep down. The only ones that live on the surface are royalty, the royal guards, and those that can provide services to land walking travellers. Typically the builders live underwater but due to the damage caused by Vah Ruta, builders and their families have been granted permission to live above water in the communal pools. After all, you don’t see any regular Zora like you do in a Hylian villages.
> 
> Also the Zora crown thought is basically referring to marrying link into the royal family hehe.
> 
> P.s: Mipha is best girl. Fight me. Though Zelda is a bad ass.


	5. Strange Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around!

King Dorephan’s silent disappointment only worsened Muzu’s hour long verbal beating. By the raise of the king’s hand, Sidon’s  chastisement came to a halt. A dragging tiredness rumbled low in his voice.

“My son, please understand that we were worried about you. There were guests that travelled to meet you and Link. But you disappeared without explanation.”   
  
Sidon kept his head bowed in shame. “I’m sorry, my king.”   
  
“You still won’t explain what happened?”   
  
Sidon doubted Link would want anyone to know of their conversation last night. “I am sorry, my king.” He seemed to be apologizing a lot lately.   
  
The king’s sigh felt like a blow to the chest.   
  
“Sidon, you are going to be king someday. Please, refrain from disappearing again.”   
“Yes, my king.”   
“And you are to write apology letters to all the women you left at the party.”   
“...yes… my king.”   
  
  
  
  
The healers were adamant in keeping Link in the Domain till he’d fully recovered. The eldest healer had threatened to strap Link to a bed if he tried to leave and after a failed escape attempt, Link dare not try again.   
  
Still, Link the opportunist, made the best of his mandatory bed rest. When not in his room, he roamed the Domain completing minor tasks, trading recipes with the royal chefs, or climbing literally any vertical surface he could find.   
  
Rather than search for the little hero, Sidon found it easier to wait by the platform that overlooked Mipha’s statue. Link found him quicker that way.   
  
Sidon had only minutes to enjoy the calm morning air when, sure enough, little peach fingers grasped the corner of the ledge and a familiar head of gold bobbed into view. Another hand reached over the ledge and with one deft movement, the hero leapt onto the platform. The Hylian beamed like the sun and Sidon melted with adoration.   
  
Since the party, Link hadn’t brought up what happened and Sidon didn’t pursue the subject. It was as if he hadn’t borne all his self loathing and insecurities to Sidon. He was the same, immovable hero with the strength of a thousand. Instead, Sidon would swim in everything that Link said, his mind filling with thoughts of the Hylian. At least the encounter had brought the two closer together.   
  
Sidon dropped all pretense around Link and spoke to him without formality.   
  
Link lost what little politeness he used to muster.   
  
_ “Come on loser. We’re going frog hunting.” _ __   
  
  
  
  
  
“You’d think that we’ve had enough rain by now,” Sidon said with a grumble as yet another hot-footed frog slipped out of his arms.   
  
It had been clear during their swim to Toto Lake —they’d made a race of it and Sidon won with ease. However, the second they reached the glistening waters and sunken ruins, the downpour began. It seemed that even the weather didn’t want him to enjoy his time alone with Link.   
  
_ “At least it stops.”  _ Link signed as he, one handed, caught a leaping frog.   
  
Sidon gaped in a mix of awe and envy. “How do you do that?” He’d caught only two frogs that hour.   
  
Link, pocketing his seventh frog, kept a steady gaze on Sidon.  _ “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” _ The Hylian playfully brandished his sword at Sidon who only laughed.   
  
Sheathing the sword, Link motioned towards a tree.  _ “Let’s rest.” _ __   
  
If there were any frogs nearby, they were cloaked by curtains of water.   
  
The evergreen, with its sparse needled leaves, provided little relief from the rain. Despite Link’s hood and sleek waterproof attire, rain dampened his golden locks and slid down his cheeks. A suppressed shiver skimmed the surface of his pale skin as he curled in on himself. His breaths formed soft wisps of white that dissipated into the rain as he tried to warm the red in his fingers.   
  
“Do you… I could block the rain for you?” Sidon’s voice turned the statement into a question of uncertainty. One thing Sidon learnt about Link is that heroes never ask for help, but he hated seeing his hero uncomfortable. With his size, the Zora Prince could hunch over and cover the small Hylian from the rain. “I-if you don’t mind being near me—” He averted his gaze, flushing. “I apologize. That was too forward of me. I shouldn’t have suggested— we should lea—”   
  
Link planted himself between Sidon’s legs.   
  
The small of Link’s back curved against Sidon’s crotch and when the Hylian shifted, Sidon strangled the moans that threatened to spill from his lips. He couldn’t believe that Link’s slow, rolling grind between his thighs was anything but intentional. Yet the Hylian temptation looked to Sidon with that oblivious yet absolutely dashing smile.   
  
Link was a test in mental fortitude.   
  
It took several dazed moments before Sidon steeled himself, mentally repeating the mantra ‘Link is a friend. I am straight.’ Hooking his elbows over his knees, he hunched forward and over the Hylian, effectively blocking the rain. He, prince of the Zora, now a makeshift tent.   
  
In this position, he couldn’t see Link but he felt those lithe fingers brush against his arm. It took a few more moments before Sidon realized he’d written.   
  
_ “I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” _ __   
  
aSidon drooped. He knew of the plan. After all, his father had planned yet another banquet for Link to wish him a safe departure. Sidon knew he couldn’t selfishly keep his hero in the Domain but the thought of his dearest friend leaving weighed his heart. “Yes. I suppose you will be.” Every inch of his being already missed Link— as a friend would, of course.   
  
The rain drummed against the silence before Link’s fingers cut through Sidon’s thoughts.   
  
_ “Fronk’s wife is missing.” _ __   
  
Sidon remembered the builder and his family. “Yes, Mei. We’d send a taskforce to look for her but… with the rain stopping, it’s been easier for monsters to make their way to the Domain. We still need to secure our borders before we send a search team.”   
  
_ “I’ll find her.” _ __   
  
Sidon perked up at the idea. “Would you?” Though, his happiness faltered at the thought of Link taking time out of his own quest for this. “I’m sorry. Our people should be searching for her.” Link had a sworn duty to defeat Ganon and Sidon felt his ineptitude preventing his hero from fulfilling that destiny.   
  
Link shook his head and flashed a grin.  _ “My job isn’t just to kill Ganon.” _ __   
  
“Ah yes, it’s to take pictures of charging Lynel.” Sidon would never get over that debacle. Especially after he found out why Link did that in the first place.   
  
_ “She gave me pants.” _ __   
“Since when have you cared about pants?”   
  
Sidon knew Link hated how most clothes felt against his skin. The Hylian had recounted the horrors of when he first awoke— finding only aged and moth ravaged clothes in the Shrine of Resurrection. Because of that, he’d made his way to Kakariko village in nothing but his underwear, much to the mortification of all the Sheika.   
  
Link huffed and slipped out from under Sidon to strike a defiant pose.  _ “The pants were worth it.” _ __   
  
Sidon envied the lessening rain as it dipped over Link’s curves. Water slid down his defined chest with a lover’s caress —all the attention pooling between his thighs. It shaped the bulge that pushed against the skin tight fabric and Sidon couldn’t help but wonder what Hylian— specifically Link’s— anatomy looked like.   
  
Yeah, those pants were worth it.   
  
Link sat with a thud, applying more pressure to Sidon’s lower regions than before. This time, the prince couldn’t stifle his gasp. “Link!” Surely he’d done that on purpose.   
  
The boy looked confused. Or maybe oblivious.   
  
_ “Uncomfortable? I can move.” _ __   
  
“Yes- no- I’m not— you don’t— I—” He fumbled with his words and cursed his inadequacy. “I’m... fine.” 

Sidon was his own worst enemy.   
  
Before his awkwardness stretched into the silence, he felt supple hands caress his head fins. Sidon stiffened at the intimate gesture but didn’t pull away. He supposed Link was a curious creature. After all, the amnesiac wouldn’t know that such touches were saved for more intimate settings in Zora culture. 

Soon, the prince relaxed under the gentle touches, eyes growing heavy with comfort as the once thundering rain lifted to a meditative patter.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Sidon’s vision cleared from his sleep spell, the sun had sunk beyond the mountains leaving only a dusting of orange against the purpling sky.   
  
Horrified, Sidon scrambled to his feet, knocking Link over in the process. How many hours had it been? He thought he’d only blinked. “We should head back,” he spoke in hurried tones as he hoisted Link over his shoulder— why didn’t Link weigh anything?

King Dorephan had planned a farewell party for the hero and neither were ready. If they left now, they would have to be dressed and groomed which would make them fashionably late. They hadn’t reached unacceptable lateness, yet. If they hurried, they’d make it to the dance before the music ended.  
  
 _“Hold up.”_ _  
_  
“Link, my friend, we really need to go.” Sidon threw Link a look of pleading exasperation but Link’s eyes were focused elsewhere. He could already hear his father’s disappointed sigh. Yet his curiosity got the better of him and he followed the Hylian’s gaze to the darkening water. Sidon squinted before noticing a golden glint of light by the ruins.  
  
Link slid off of Sidon’s shoulder and pulled out the sheika slate. With a couple taps, a glowing beam struck the submerged metal. Raising the slate, a pulsing chest flew out of the water and crashed into the ground, barely missing his own feet. To open it, Link gave it a swift kick.  
  
Before Sidon could question Link’s methods, the chest heaved a disgruntled click and popped open.  
  
Taking no precautions to glance inside the waterlogged chest, Link shoved his hands in. He fished around till he yanked out metal and cloth. Spreading it between his hands, he admired his find.  
  
“A Zora helm?” Sidon hadn’t seen one of those since childhood. He’d specifically requested one a hundred years ago. After the champions’ deaths, he’d ordered for it to be thrown it away and none had been made since. Surely, this wasn’t it. That’d be too cheesy, even for a hopeless romantic such as himself.  
  
Link donned the helm. It fit perfectly and his smile swelled making the detour worth it. He twirled and the fabric flowed with him, mimicking the look of a small tail. Shining sapphire eyes sparkled with glee as his fingers felt the intricate curls of metal at the front of the hood. With the full Zora garb, Link almost looked like a small blue scaled Zora.  
  
A dark thought bubbled at the back of Sidon’s mind.  
  
If only Link were a Zora woman.  
  
 _“How do I look?”_ _  
_  
Sidon forced a smile to blind the eyes that might pierce the ugly parts of his soul.  
  
“My friend, you could almost pass off as a Zora if you weren’t so short.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sidon rubbed the sore spot on his ribs as distant violins signaled the start of the dance. They were still at the top of Toto Lake and Sidon could already hear Muzu’s scolding whether or not he showed up. Honestly, the thought of that and meeting more suitors made him want to dig his heels into the ground. As much as he wanted to be the obedient son, he wished to find his own love.  
  
The gentle tinkling of gems and metal drew Sidon from his thoughts. His mind cleared from its haze as his sights focused on Link. The Hylian had slid on several sapphire studded silver bracelets and fumbled with a matching necklace. Sidon chuckled, earning himself a not-so-serious glare.  
  
“Let me help.”  
  
He offered this out of politeness, not expecting Link to accept. After all, baring one’s neck to another was one of the highest forms of trust within Zora culture. Not to mention, royalty should only ever help dress and undress their mate.  
  
 _“Yeah, thanks.”_ Link signed, handing a surprised Sidon the necklace.  
  
Then again, Sidon doubted Link understood the depth of his actions, but it caused his heart to swell regardless. Link trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him. So, with slow and delicate movements that hardly befit his stature, Sidon hooked the metal clasps together with the tips of his claws. He had to focus to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally scrape Link’s exposed neck.  
  
“You’re not wearing the,” he pointed at his own face unable to remember the name, “face gems?” Some slight bruising and slivers of cuts remained on Link’s skin— not that it made him any less attractive.  
  
Link shook his head as he handed Sidon the headdress he’d worn the other day.  
  
 _“Hard to eat with.”_ _  
_  
“And I thought you liked looking fabulous,” Sidon said with a politely stifled snort, fastening the headdress over Link’s helm.  
  
 _“If the price of beauty is not eating, I’m not paying."_ _  
_“Fair.”  
  
Sidon thought it was a real shame. The sapphires brought out Link’s eyes —not that Sidon noticed.  
  
Stepping back, Sidon watched Link fasten his earrings and by the goddess, Link looked stunning in the deepening sky. The Zora armor contoured the compacted strength in his body while the bejeweled silver layered a sense of refined grace. Sidon felt his heart constrict as he came to the painful realization that he had such a strong, beautiful, and most precious... friend. As much as he wished otherwise, he knew Link would have to continue his perilous journey without him.  
  
“Where will you go next?” The words left his lips before he could stop himself.  
  
 _“Gerudo. I have a thing for big redheads.”_ _  
_“I didn’t think you liked women twice your size.”  
 _“If a Gerudo sat on my face, I’d die happy.”_ _  
_“Link, no.”  
  
He couldn’t tell if the little Hylian was serious or not and that worried him. When he truly looked at Link, he saw Link laughing on mute. The silent giggles shook his body and Sidon couldn’t help but snort out a laugh himself.  
  
In the distance, the music slowed in pace. Plucky tunes turned tender, conveying feelings of longing and passion in minor key. A fleeting thought whispered in Sidon’s heart to close the gap between them. To reach out and take Link’s hand for a dance as if the world around them had melted into nothing. Yet, he held back with a clenched fist that tethered him to the reality of his position. He knew that if he took that hand, something suppressed in him would come to a head with his world and he would be irreparably changed.  
  
Clearing his throat and stepping away from Link, he said, “If we leave now we might make it back for a few dances.” He kept his eyes lowered, focusing his attention to Link’s hands as he didn’t want that bright beauty to distract him any further from what he should be.  
  
 _“Why bother? The food would be gone by then.”_ _  
_“You could always teleport back.”  
 _“Alone? People will think I murdered you for your crown.”_ _  
_  
Sidon laughed at the thought and the darkness in his heart began to lift.  
  
“Think? With all this tension between us, I’m surprised you haven’t killed me yet.”  
 _“Don’t tempt me.”_ _  
_  
Sidon didn’t know it was possible to sign teasingly, but Link proved him wrong. Shaking his head with another laugh, he gestured for Link to hurry along. He only had to take a few strides to realize that Link remained still.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
 _“Dance with me.”_ _  
_  
Sidon’s eyes widened and he froze under an unwavering stare brimming with confidence and a naive innocence that pierced Sidon’s core.  
  
The prince lowered his gaze, resting on the small, outstretched hand calloused from its days of battle. Somewhere, a voice cried out, ‘do not take his hand’. It frightened him. He knew he was falling and that hand would only drag him to ruin. The prince clung to reason, desperate to hold together what he believed himself to be. Yet, he is tied to desire, overtaken by impulse, and blinded by this golden light.  
  
 _“Dance with me.”_ _  
_  
They’re dancing before Sidon could reason himself away. Swept up in the music and that blinding light, his thoughts trample themselves into an incoherent ramble of uncertainty. Despite having studied dancing, Link being far shorter than the average partner made dancing intesting. Graceful, they were not. Overthinking, panic, and self doubt muddled his sight as he struggled to come to terms with himself and his stumbling steps. He shouldn’t be here.  
  
  
 What was he doing?  
  
    Why did his heart hurt?  
  
       Did this even mean anything?  
  
  
 _“For a prince, you sure are clumsy.”_ _  
_  
The bubbling thoughts burst as he felt Link trace the words onto his arm. A smile crept up the corners of his lips.  
  
“For a warrior, you sure are short.”  
 _“I’m growing!”_ _  
_  
“Wider, yes. With how much you eat.” Sidon was, of course, kidding. He’d seen Link shirtless.The boy was all lean muscle.  
  
Link gaped in feigned offense.  
  
 _“At least, I’m not a picky eater!”_ __  
“I have delicate taste buds!”  
  
It wasn’t his fault he had a traumatic incident involving carrots.

  
Still, the banter and Link’s silent fits of laughter were just what they needed to get into each other’s rhythm. Sidon’s thoughts had cleared and he could see Link’s eyes again. They shone brighter than the gems that bedazzled his body. Sidon made a mental note to officially gift him the accessories.   
  
Thoughtlessly, his hand brushed Link’s cheeks as it tucked a loose lock of gold behind the Hylian’s ear.   
  
“The jewelry suits you.”   
  
This time, Link averted his gaze as if embarrassed. A small and bashful smile mouthed his thanks as pink tinted the tips of his ears.   
  
Sidon’s heart skipped and they were no longer dancing. A spark flickered to life in the pits of his stomach as he held Link close.   
  
Before, Sidon had thought watching Link battle was the most attractive thing he’d ever seen. Now he knew, from a clumsy yet brazen dance and a shy smile, Link was beauty. The thought that he would one day lose him terrified Sidon more than a lifetime of his father’s disappointed sighs. As the realization blossomed warmth in his chest, the growing tangle in his stomach threatened to strangle him to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kiss please. Thank you.
> 
> I'm curious to know who's still around after my super long hiatus!
> 
> Sidon is coming out a lot more insecure than I’d originally planned. One moment he’s on cloud nine and the next he’s doubting everything he thought he was. And that’s not going to change for a while even as he comes to terms with his sexuality. I like it, personally. But I hope his consistent back and forth doesn’t get too frustrating for you!
> 
> “Somewhere, a voice cries out in panic. Do not take his hand. But, oh, I am tied by desire … overtaken by impulse. I am blinded by this golden light.” -King’s Maker. This comic where this line comes from inspired the dance scene between Sidon and Link. I absolutely love the comic and wanted to do a little tribute to it. You can support it on Lezhin or find it on any manga sharing site.
> 
> Yes, Link has a thing for big red heads. 
> 
> I tried to reference the Mean Girls quote, “get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Unfortunately Link doesn’t have a car or goes shopping. It was a stretch so kudos to anyone who got it!
> 
> I wanted to see how long I could last without clothes in game. I got till the Zora domain and had to wear the Zora armor.


	6. Strange Priorities

Long before the golden morning filtered through the palace entryways, Sidon focused on his studies in Hylian sign language. When the sun cascaded over the horizon, he addressed his princely duties: touring the cities beneath the Domain as his father’s representative, conferences with the council, sparing with the soldiers, Muzu’s lectures, and paperwork. These days, a steady growth of Zora suitors engulfed him. They were charming women, refined, and from wealthy families. He visited, walked, and ate with too many of them to keep them straight.

Once in a blood moon, he found a moment of respite. He’d tinker with the sapphire jewelry he’d gifted Link— the Hylian feared breaking them so Sidon held them for safekeeping.

In the dark of his room, he revisited the night of their dance. He vividly recalled every note, every step, and every playful twirl Link made. He remembered that dazzling smile and those bright eyes. Overtime, it became increasingly difficult to ignore the now-common hardness that came with his pent up frustrations. He would do nothing about it because the guilt of betraying his friendship with Link overtook any fleeting lust.

With the crushing guilt came the bitterness of being abnormal.

For a time, he thought he knew exactly how he felt about Link. Yet he found himself alone with his screaming thoughts, deafening doubts, and erratic insecurities. Was he confused? Was it misplaced admiration? After all, he’d never been attracted to any other male— Zora or Hylian.

Link being the outlier which could only mean that Sidon _had_ to be normal, straight, and a lover of women that could live the happy, normal, life his father wanted.

He had to be.

  
  
  


A month passed since Sidon’s decision to follow the straight path. So long as his logic maintained control, he could keep his emotions in check. Then a scout ruined everything by spotting a certain Hylian along the Domain’s borders.

Sidon added border patrol to his duties.

  
  
  


During the fifth day of his rounds with the patrol, he caught a whiff of Link. Link’s blood, to be exact. The bitter taste of Lizalfol marred the familiar scent and Sidon’s brain sped into a frenzy.

He saw red.

With a gruff, “I’ll scout ahead,” Sidon rushed upstream to find the source, leaving his troop bewildered. Leaping over waterfalls, he speared the few octoroks that dared to hurl boulders his way but otherwise, avoided confrontation entirely.

The bloodied water thickened and he knew he’d reached the source.

Brandishing his silver spear, Sidon leapt out of the water. He bared his teeth, claws ready to rip out the throat of the nearest monster.

Nothing happened.

He paused, golden eyes scanned the area. They flittered over a crackling fire, shifted to sticks of roasted bass, and passed the disintegrating bodies of four lizalfols. Finally settling on Link who sat hunched over the fire, back to Sidon.

“Link! My friend, are you alright?” Sidon called out from the bank, waving excitedly.

Link turned, cheeks stuffed with fish. The confused look on his face begged the question as to why Sidon was there. Instead he signed a lazy, _“I’m okay.”_

Sidon lifted himself out of the river and moved to properly greet his friend. Until he noticed Link’s state and came to a sickening halt, his happiness sinking in his stomach. Link’s torn tunic bloomed crimson, stemming from a gash in his side and an arrowhead embedded in his arm. Fresh scars marked his flesh and blood flaked his skin.

“Link! What are you doing?” Sidon asked, horrified by the state of the Hero.

 _“Eating,”_ Link signed, taking another bite of bass.

“My dearest friend, you do realize you’re bleeding out?”  
_“Just a flesh wound.”_

Link didn’t acknowledge the existence of his wounds while he ate. He didn’t seem to care for his own well being and that unnerved Sidon.

“Link, you cannot eat away your problems.” _“  
Watch me.” _

The Hylian continued to haughtily devour the next fish and Sidon sighed. Reaching into Link’s bag he searched for bandages. Lo and behold, he found several rolls that the healers had gifted Link a month ago. Untouched. Sidon refrained from commenting.

“May I remove your shirt?”  
_“Do what you want.”_

Sidon thought he’d imagined it but Link seemed more flippant than before. Regardless, Sidon kept his manners and held his remarks while slipping Link’s shirt over his head. He wished he’d trimmed his claws that morning— Link’s skin broke too easily. Link didn’t flinch and Sidon wondered if the Hylian felt pain. Under the red spattered skin, water revealed the scars that dressed Link’s back. They were new: the raking claws, the pock-like arrow wounds, and the red fractal lines that branched out in twisting patterns. They seemed a week fresh.

He wished to ask, but when their eyes met something swam in those deep blues that caused the question to drown in his throat. Instead, he averted his gaze and said, “I need to take you to a healer. That arrow, I don’t think I can remove it without making things worse.”

Sidon recognized the look on Link’s face as a ‘no’, but before Link could sign it, the prince took his hands.

“Please?” He pleaded, pulling the wide eyed puppy dog expression that he’d perfected in his childhood. No one had ever said no to that face.

  
  
  


The healers made quick work of Link’s wounds. They plucked the remnants of splintered weapons from his skin and dressed him in healing ointments before tying him up in gauze. Sidon had backed into a cabinet, nearly toppling it over, so they sent him outside.

With nothing to do, Sidon slipped out for a night stroll around the square to clear his mind. He regretted it when his lonely thoughts took a nose dive into his insecurities and failings.

The memory of Link’s injuries after he’d fought the Lynel, refreshed and repeated in his mind. He’d hid during the battle, unable to help. When subduing Vah Ruta, he’d been a glorified mount. He thought he had the strength to aid Link but both those events proved otherwise. He didn’t have a semblance of his sister’s healing abilities or her refined elegance that Link so loved.

Slowing to a halt, Sidon found himself at the foot of Mipha’s statue. He chuckled, void of humor. It seemed that, out of habit, he’d come to stand in the shadow of his sister’s greatness. Bitterness of being unable to compare to her frothed in his chest. But more than that came a guilt suffocated by sorrow.

“Mipha… Dear sister… Are you still trapped inside the Divine Beast? Are you supporting Link in his fight?” Link had told him that Mipha remained in the beast to continue the fight against Ganon. But the thought of her being all alone in there weighed on his heart. He’d tried to enter Vah Ruta many times to catch a glimpse of her yet an unseen force kept him away.

Shaky words poured from his lips. “Is there really nothing more I can do?” The prince faltered, balling his helplessness in his fists.

“I wish you were here to guide me… I miss you terribly…” Pain cracked the usual bravado in his voice.

A soft splash caused Sidon to spin on his heels.

“Link!!” Came his startled cry when he spotted the small Hylian standing behind him in full Zora armor. An odd look of grief rimmed Link’s eyes and Sidon chastised himself for being heard. “You... heard all that, eh? I’m afraid you caught me in a moment of vulnerability.” The forced smile fell seconds after it rose. “Ah, Link…. I’m sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness.”

 _“No…”_ Link looked ready to deny hearing anything, but they both knew better. His hands hung in the air for a second before he signed, _“Thank you for your hospitality.”_ He motioned to the bandages that peeked around his wrists.

Sidon gratefully accepted the change of subject.

“Oh no, it’s nothing, really.”  
“ _It is getting late, so I should-“_

“Spend the night? Why, of course you can!” Sidon cut Link off before he could sign the last word, knowing full well that Link intended to leave. He didn’t fancy the thought of Link sleeping out in the cold when he needed to rest his wounds. “You need rest. Dinner, too.” His usual bravado swelled and he returned to normal.

Link tried to decline but Sidon used _the face._

  
  
  
  


While Link scarfed down fish after fish, Sidon took it upon himself to regale his guest with tales of his own exploits. Even though Link seemed engrossed in his food, every time Sidon’s stories came to a slow, the Hylian’s little ears perked up as though waiting for more. That slight motion bolstered Sidon’s confidence and he’d continue.

Three raps on the dining hall doors halted Sidon’s colorful account of the time he fought a mountain sized Octorok.

“Permission to enter?” Bazz asked, striding into the room.

“...well seeing as you’re already here…” the prince mumbled in annoyance.

“Fret not my prince. I came to inform Link that his quarters are ready for your— his use.”

Bazz smiled unapologetically, reveling in the prince’s flustered gaping and Link’s oblivious stare. When he lowered himself in a bow, he caught sight of Link’s Zora helm. “Is that…. My, I haven’t seen one of those since I was a pup! May I?”

Link nodded, removing the helm and handing it over to Bazz who turned it over in his hands to admire the craftsmanship. “Only Dento’s master could have made something this fine…. Hold on— what’s this?” The black Zora squinted, peering at the underplating of the helm.

An unease shifted in Sidon’s stomach.

“For my beloved Link, may you never fall...” Bazz began and Sidon paled.

Link scrunched his nose because he failed to decipher the text. It didn’t help that the script was traditional Zora and faded with time.

“I didn’t know Princess Mipha made a helm for you as well. Ah, there’s more!”

A deafening crack ricocheted off the walls.

The two froze. Their eyes darted to Sidon who’d stood so fast he bowled over his stone chair. Sidon didn’t know what expression he wore, but he didn’t care. He’d commissioned that helm for Link a hundred years ago. “That—” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat with a forced cough, averting his gaze. He must have been brain damaged as a child for writing ‘beloved Link’ because that’s what Mipha called him in private. He hadn’t understood the depth of the word then. He did now.

Clearing his throat a second time, Sidon steadied his voice. “That message is from my sister. I… I don’t think she wanted anyone but Link reading it.” Sidon’s gaze narrowed on Bazz and the helm.

“Y-yes, you’re right my prince,” he stuttered, handing the armor back to Link who fumbled with it before securing it between his hands.

Sidon nodded once, stepping away from the table and his half-eaten food, no longer hungry. “Please excuse us. I will escort Link to his room.”

  
  
  
  
  


The bedroom opened up to a balcony that overlooked the mouth of the Domain. A massive, gel filled, four poster bed, too large for the room, sat opposite of the balcony. Decorative gems hung from the ceiling and decorated the walls, shining soft in the moonlight. A dresser rested against the wall and a plush chair stood by the bedside. Sidon found the room too bare for his liking.

“What do you think?” he asked only to be answered by Link’s bellyflop onto the bed.

Link rolled onto his back to let out a contented sigh. _“It’s soft,”_ he signed with a lazy wave of his hands.

“I’m glad,” Sidon chuckled and leaned against the bedpost. The Hylian looked smaller than ever, nestled amongst the pillows and blankets. Seeing Link bundled up, Sidon decided to excuse himself to let the Hylian rest. Until Link shoved the helm at him with a commanding:

“Read it.”  
“But Mipha—“  
“You’re her brother. She wouldn’t mind.”  
“Link, I can’t—”  
“Then I’ll ask King Dorephan.”  
“No!”

Bazz hadn’t recognized his childhood writing, but surely his father would.

“No, he’s— he’s busy. I’ll… read it.” His shoulders sagged in defeat and he flipping over the helmet to read the minuscule inscription in the metal. He steeled his nerves and told himself, if anyone read this to Link, it should be him.

But torture is torture.

Sidon sent a silent prayer to Hylia before reading aloud. “May your sword be swift and your arrow stay true. May the winding paths lead you home….” There were grammatical errors and misspellings he omitted while he spoke, but ultimately, he’d been a well read child thanks to Muzu. “You are the light of Hyrule. You are my light, my hero, and my hope. I wish you safety wherever you may be, I wish for your happiness, I wish…” Sidon’s voice trailed off with the last words. He’d thrown it away before finishing.

Still, Link’s eyes shone with expectation for more and Sidon couldn’t disappoint.

“I wish for your love.”

Those were Mipha’s feelings— not his. He told himself that but his stomach convulsed regardless.

Link’s expression sank into quiet thought. Several moments passed before he signed, _“Did Mipha write all that?”_

“Yes.” The lie curdled his tongue but he bit back the grimace that tempted to form.

_“...you must think I’m an ass for not remembering her.”_

“What?” Sidon gawked, dumbfounded. He thought he’d misread Link’s hands, but the look on his face confirmed it. “Link, I don’t think…”

 _“I’ve forgotten my family, friends, the princess I swore to protect._ ” Link glared at his fists, clenched in white anger. _“She, Mipha, the other champions have been alone. Fighting— Trapped. For a hundred years while I was— Sleeping.”_

Crumpling in on himself, Link’s signs sped up, disjointed in words, as if he couldn’t keep up with the painful tangle of his own thoughts.

 _“I’m not supposed to feel happy, safe, or free. I’m here to fix my failures. For the people I failed. For your sister I barely remember and yet she still— still...”_ Link’s body shook so much he couldn’t continue and the sight cracked something in Sidon.

“Link…” Sidon’s voice strained as he sat beside Link. He wanted to tell the trembling hero that it wasn’t his fault. But he knew Link didn’t want or need to hear that. He tried to gather the Hylian’s unsteady hands but Link snapped his hands away.

A look of feral, unbridled rage burned in his eyes. His movements, ragged and sharp, made his words scream.

_“The Gerudo needed me and I ran away!”_

Sidon gasped.

“You… what?”

He couldn’t imagine Link, the indomitable, wild spirited Link, run away from danger. He’d heard tales of Link, the one man army, whose song was the tune of death, destruction, and detonation. Link ran headlong into peril while setting everything and himself on fire. The guardians were a challenge but he fought like a war god. He could overcome anything.

He was Link, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.  
He was Link, the light of Hyrule.  
He was Link, the hero.

_“I was… scared.”_

The shell of strength suppressing Link’s emotions fractured for that brief moment. His slight gestures, signed in his lap, curled and died with his tremors. He stilled his breaths, bolting the weakness in his heart and burying it within his chest.

Sidon’s heart broke.

In that moment he’d realized what he and the rest of Hyrule had done. They had placed Link on a pedestal so high they couldn’t see him. The couldn’t see the real Link who struggled to reach the top of their expectations. The real Link who hurt after every fight but masked the pain behind a proud persona because heroes don’t show weakness.

Anger flooded Sidon’s body.

Anger at himself for thinking of Link as some immortal god who felt no pain. Anger that the world expected so much of the petite, teenaged Hylian. Anger that Link had to create an impenetrable persona to hide his fear and loneliness.

Thick rolling tears blurred Sidon’s vision and he reeled back to staunch the flow with shaky hands. Link should be the one crying— not him. He needed to be stronger for Link.

_“Sidon?”_

Drawing a deep breath, Sidon cupped Link’s cheeks and found himself troubled that he could fit the entirety of this tiny being’s face in his hands. How could someone so delicate be expected to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders?

He held Link’s gaze, struggling to find something to say. “More than anything… I wish to take this burden from you.” His quivering breath found some assurance in his words. “I will give you all of my power— all I have— but it has to be you. Only you have the power to save Hyrule.”

It was the truth, and they knew it.

Eventually, Link nodded and Sidon softened.

“You’re doing your best,” he said, thumbing the plush of Link’s cheek. He couldn’t help but admire the warmth and changing pinks that rose in the Hylian’s skin. Their eyes locked and Sidon felt that he could swim in those beautiful blues forever.

A small hand overlapped Sidon’s and it wrote;

_“What if my best isn’t good enough?”_

Sidon pressed the crest of his head against Link’s forehead.

“It’s good enough for me.”

A spark of emotion flickered in Link’s sapphire eyes but he closed his eyes before Sidon could decipher the meaning. Link leaned into Sidon’s touch, taking in a steady breath before he opened his eyes. A decisive look shone in those brilliant blues. They narrowed on Sidon with a look that sent a shiver down his spine. Link’s pretty mouth twisted shut, plush lips pressed together. His fingers spread across Sidon’s chest and the space between them faded.

Sidon returned the gesture and enveloped Link in a hug.

The Hylian froze and Sidon wondered if he’d misread the situation. Eventually, a long, heavy sigh buffeted Sidon’s chest before Link wrapped his arms around what he could of Sidon. The prince wondered how long his hero had held back that frustrated sigh. He gave Link a gentle squeeze and another, softer sigh escaped the Hylian’s lips as he relaxed.

“Maybe… you should try another divine beast?” Sidon suggested after some thought. “You may have an easier time with the other two.... It isn’t cowardice to pick your battles and get stronger.”

Link didn’t respond, but Sidon knew those words reached him.

No longer pursuing the subject, Sidon welcomed the quiet. He found comfort in the darkening room and the Hylian’s warmth curled against him. He felt Link’s body slacken with sleep and his breathing even into steady, shallow breaths. Taking this blessed opportunity, Sidon ran a hand through Link’s golden locks, feeling the silken threads slip through his fingers. They were softer than he’d imagined and Sidon found himself combing his fingers through Link’s hair again. He loved the way they caught the silvery moonlight.

Link shifted with a mumble and Sidon stopped. If he got too carried away, Link would wake up and insist on leaving right away. With much reluctance, Sidon laid Link amongst the fluffed pillows and tucked him in with thick blanket. He didn’t plan to stay, of course. It would be improper for him to spend the night with Link. Not to mention, Zora heads weren’t made for beds or pillows with their tails.

Satisfied with his work, Sidon shifted off the bed to leave only to be stopped by a gentle tug on his hand. Looking down he saw Link’s fingers laced with his. It would have been easy to slip away but Link’s tiny, precious hand broke down all his logic and reason.

“Neck pain be damned.”

  
  
  


Link left long before the sun peeked over the mountains.

The scent of earth and morning breeze lingered with the empty warmth. A low sigh rumbled past Sidon’s lips. He’d expected this. After all, Link didn’t have the luxury of spending a leisurely morning with him. Sitting up, Sidon felt a light crick in his neck which surprised him since he thought he’d be stiffer. Glancing down, he realized all the pillows had been piled under his head so he avoided sleeping on his head’s tail.

A blooming heat rose to his cheeks and he buried his face in the folds of his arms. A pained, shaking sigh left him. His heart screamed the words his mind refused to acknowledge and the feeling seared through his chest.

He loved Link.

In the distance, Vah Ruta stood as a lone silhouette facing down Ganon. Guilt bubbled to the surface, blurring Sidon's vision and stained the bed with tears.He loved his dead sister's betrothed and that was betrayal of the highest caliber. He had no right to love Link. He wanted to poison this futile love but the feeling had rooted and twisted in his heart. Killing those feelings would be the end of him. Bathed in that painful morning glow, Sidon suffocated in the onslaught of his thoughts, doubts, and insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SIDON YOU DENSE MOTHER— AAAAH.
> 
> Anyway here we have Link-conceal-don’t-feel. He won’t cry until something extremely tragic happens. Look forward to it! Also we have Sidon-thinks-too-much-but-too-little-at-the-same-time. I didn’t want Sidon to finally acknowledge his love for Link because of some grandiose event. I wanted it to be something small, gentle, and simple. But I think it’s the small and simple things that count, you know?
> 
> Poor Sidon though-- the number of things he feels bad about keep piling up. I need to start a running list. :"D
> 
> Also I ran from the camel guardian after realizing it shot electricity. Figured I needed more health and the other guardians blessings before I tried again. :”D Link has an incompetent player. But lightning makes some real pretty fractal scars? :”D
> 
> I wrote this chapter first. But once I wrote the intended flashback to the Lynel fight, well. Here we are. I scrapped 3,700 words of writing and restarted this. Three times. Then I edited this thing 2-3 from top to bottom. :”D
> 
> Did you know that “was” allows for weak words and should be limited in use? In the first draft I had about 95 “was”s and ended with 14. Google something like ‘How to eliminate To-Be verbs’. 
> 
> Everytime I think about how small Link is— I cry because he’s so cute and tiny and precious and his head can fit in one of Sidon’s hands and I just— I’m so concerned for him because he’s a teeny bean. 
> 
> Do let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> P.S: Here’s dialogue that didn’t make it into the chapter :
> 
> “What kind of coward runs away from lighting?”  
> “I’d say someone with common sense— ow!”
> 
> P.P.S: the gerudo vai clothes will make their appearance in… about 2-3 chapters. Look forward to it! ;)


End file.
